Sick
by UKSarah
Summary: One-shot about Jamie multiple  being sick and the chaos he brings to his middle school.


**Sick:**

The bed room was dark. The only noise to be heard is the silent snoring of the youngest member of Xavier's School for Gifted Children. His room a cluttered mess that the twelve year old doesn't mind. He doesn't have a roommate, but on occasion he does. See the "gifted" student's power is to create multiples. However, when a kinetic force interacts with the boy, his power automatically activates.

An alarm started to go off, not one of danger, it was the sound of an alarm clock warning Jamie to get up and get ready for school, but as any kid would, he didn't want to get up and go to his doom. Today, it wasn't that he was tired and didn't want to go; it was that he was not feeling well. His nose felt so congested and his throat was so sore, but he willed himself to get up anyway.

He knew the penalty for not going to school was a special training session at the end of the week. With Logan. So he got ready, not wanting to spend his weekend with the Wolverine.

Jamie ran down the stairs to get a quick breakfast and try to catch a ride with Scott. He did not want to be left behind and get a ride with Kitty. As he was running down the stairs, he saw that Scott was just about to leave with Jean and Kurt in tow. As he jumped of the last few steps, he called to Scott to stop, but what he didn't see was Logan walking by the stairs, sipping his cup of coffee. The scared yelp was the only thing that gave wolverine a warning before the two collided.

"Sorry!" was the first thing Jamie yelled at Logan as they got up.

"Watch where you're going kid!" Logan returned in his usual grumble.

Yep, Jamie knew he was getting extra training hours with Logan, and he missed his ride with Scott. He also turned around to see three of himselves. All of them were fussing around Logan to try and help him up. This was not going well. As he pulled himself up, he felt dizzy. He forgot he was sick, and to remind him he sneezed. Two more of himself were standing around him. He looked around to make sure that no one saw, and he was glad that Wolverine already sulked off to get more coffee.

While he grabbed some orange juice and a piece of toast, Storm lectured him on the importance of not stuffing his face because one day he will choke. It didn't stop him though. Kitty came into the room and dangled the keys around her fingers as she called everyone to the X-Van. Great, a ride with Kitty. Fun!

As they rode with Kitty down the bustling city streets, Jamie had never seen Storm so nervous. The clouds even started darkening into a storm. Good thing the next stop was his middle school. As he got out of the van Jamie thought, she actually did pretty well for a beginner.

Jamie walked out and started his usual routine which began with his first period, English. He was so bored. His head started to hurt, and he felt very tired too. He didn't notice that he fell asleep until his English teacher pounded his desk during his lecture. His teacher stared at him and yelled, "Don't you agree with me mister Madrox?" His eyes staring him in the face made him nervous.

"Yes?" Jamie said, sounding more like a question then an answer.

"Good Mr. Madrox, I'm glad that you agree, sleeping in class is a waste of my time and your too." The teacher said as the class laughed.

Jamie just kept his head low for the rest of class until the final twenty minutes where they had to do a partner activity. Jamie got up to sit by his partners he was assigned. He then felt it, a tingling sensation in his nose. He then sneezed in front of everyone.

He didn't expect silence from the room that was only seconds ago chattering. Instead, he saw faces of surprised students. They all knew he was a mutant, but he was not allowed to use his powers unless there was an emergency.

Next, he heard a yell from the teacher "WOAH Madrox! You okay? What happened? who are these, your twins?" His teacher, surprisingly cool about the whole situation. He was trying to make Jamie feel comfortable.

Before Jamie could respond though, he sneezed again. Three more multiples in play. Everyone was surprised by all the Madroxs in the room. Some kids left, and others stayed. The multiples all started to interact with the world they were just brought into. One started to flirt with the ladies, and one with the men. A few went to write and draw on the board. One tried to pick a fight with a kid Jamie didn't like. This, for Jamie, was pure Hell.

Jamie tried to call them all in, but he kept sneezing and his headache just got worse. When the teacher asked if Jamie wanted to go to the nurse, he gladly agreed. He left the unabsorbed dupes in the chaos of the classroom, not caring what they did. The nurse asked if he was okay he was about to respond with 'no', but he sneezed.

"Oh… well then you're not okay. I'll call Xaviers then. Just lay down honey." She said kindly and pointed to a comfy looking bench.

"Wait. Can you call and ask to bring the X-Van?" Jamie added on.

"Sure thing sweetie." She responded, confusion in her voice.

Jamie heard her talk on the phone and ask for the van. He felt okay now. He could go home and rest. Still, he probably has extra practice with Logan, but he probably embarrassed himself enough for one day. He started to drift off, and the next thing he knew, he was being shaken to wake up. He opened his eyes to the scariest image ever. Logan.

"Get up kid. You're wasting my time. We don't have all day, and you interrupted my show." He grunted.

Jamie complied and got up. He walked out of the nurse. He had to go and get his bag from his English classroom. He wandered the hall sneezing twice before reaching the room. He saw his multiples all lined up ready to leave with his bag in tow. He sighed and tried to absorb them, but he couldn't. He turned to stare at Logan.

"You going to absorb them kid?" Logan asked but more like ordered.

"Can't. I sneeze every time so there is no use." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Good thing I brought the X-Van." Logan mumbled

They marched off to the van. All the multiples were very good at staying still and in line. Logan opened the door and let the dupes pile up in the back. Jamie took shotgun and Logan climbed in and started the van. He grumbled about how it wasn't his problem, and he was just sitting watching the TV. Jamie felt scared. He made the Wolverine very angry.

"How you feeling kid?" Logan surprisingly asked. He actually cared!

"Good, a little congested." Jamie replied to the unexpected question.

They made it back rather silently, other than the occasional sneeze. They pulled into the gates of the grand mansion. Storm was outside, probably ready to take Jamie in and care for him like she would do for any of the other mutants.

As Logan stepped out of the van, the Professor rolled out in his wheel chair. Logan opened the van and about twenty Jamies fell out, and about twenty more were in there.

"This is YOUR problem Chuck." Logan grunted at Xavier and walked away. Pissed.


End file.
